Firestarter
by Willow Athena
Summary: Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis. Angeal&Cloud engagement party. The invitation had clearly stated 'Formal' attire,she wondered if they could read, or if the definition of formal had shifted to mean, not in uniform. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Firestarter**

_By Willow Athena_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its character's (they are the property of Square Enix), but this story is mine.

**Author's Note:** This is my attempt at writing an hour long short story. It's the second I have written for FF VII, but I haven't published the first cause it turned into a longer saga than expected. I'm really trying for short this time…I think I have a problem letting go…I never like good stories to end.

When I say soldier, I mean SOLDIER, just don't feel like typing it out like that. Forgive me if I get something wrong…this is my first Crisis Core: FF VII fanfic story, and I'm new to liking FF VII, but that's an A/N for my other FF VII story…the one that's turned into a saga of sorts.

**Warning:** Forgive my rambling, this is just mushy fluff, and be warned, shounen ai (AngealXCloud).

**Summary: **Angeal and Cloud are having their engagement party, lots of FF VII characters and hinted parings. Read this story if you think Genesis is hot…just cause I felt like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

The invitation had clearly stated 'Formal' attire, though, looking around the contradictory sight of the elegant hotel full of soldiers, she wondered if they could read, or if the definition of formal had shifted to mean, not in uniform. Because, that's all it was, almost a hundred SOLDIERs in the swanky hotel above ShinRa sleeping quarters, in what they called civees (civilian clothing). However, Sephiroth and Genesis, sat at the far end of the room, still in their _uniforms_. She noticed that her brother and his fiancé had at least made some semblance of an effort to adhere to their own invitation – jeans and untucked button-up shirts. But, she could not help feeling out of place in her long black, shoulderless cocktail dress, as though the room were staring at her, which it really was. She had gotten off the train an hour ago, and had yet to speak to anyone she knew. Some SOLDIER had been sent to collect her from the train station and escort her to a guest room on the floor normally only occupied by the three generals, he had given some apology about Angeal being extremely busy and that she would see him at the party in an hour. She entered the party, slightly late, because she had spent the hour freshening up and preparing for the 'formal' engagement dinner.

Angeal and the attractive man hanging on him, obviously Cloud, she assumed, walked through the crowd and caught her before she could duck out and change, as she had been contemplating. "Hey, I'd like to introduce you to Cloud," Angeal said and beamed at her, waiting for an approval of some kind from her. "This is my sister, Rayne," he added, still waiting for approval.

"You forgot to mention, I'm also the love of your life," Cloud tried to joke, but she could see that he was nervous. He seemed unsure if he should shake her hand or hug her as Angeal had. Rayne travelled often, since she was a pianist, and had not come to visit her brother in a long time, four years in fact, though _he_ had made the effort to travel to her. Due to this scheduling difficulty, and Angeal's insistence that she be at all his wedding festivities, they were having what Angeal had affectionately come to call, the week of wedding hell – engagement party, rehearsal dinner, and wedding all in one week, and at Christmas none the less – it really was a nightmare.

She had never met Cloud before, and was surprised when her brother had told her about his plans, but she was already disposed to like him. "And you're obviously his better half too," she smiled, hugging Cloud. Angeal looked relieved and a little more relaxed now. "I could have picked you out of this whole room, even if I hadn't had you described to me in excruciating detail," she said and looked accusingly at Angeal. "You're definitely his type," she added.

"His type?" Cloud asked, amused. He was thoroughly taken in by her ease and affection for her brother. Cloud had always wondered what had made his General accept his advances, allowed him to develop an attachment to _him_ in particular, especially when there were so many other willing offers for Angeal.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, and exceptionally attractive," she revealed. It wasn't the real answer Cloud had been hoping for, but she could hardly be honest about that sort of thing at a party. He was a little embarrassed now that he knew Angeal spoke about him in that way, and to his sister of all people. A light blush began to from on Cloud's cheeks, and Angeal lightly kissed the pooling red, forcing Cloud's whole body to turn scarlet. "There's the irresistible blush. You really are cruel, Angeal," she chastised. He brother had called her every day since he had plucked up the courage to tell her about their engagement, and told her every minute detail about what made him love Cloud. "You're incredibly good for him, Cloud. He really never used to be this sentimental."

"Rayne, I'd also like you to meet my protégé," Angeal said, looking behind her. She turned to find an incredibly tall 21 year old man standing far too close to her. Cerulian eyes warmly gleaming down at her, dark hair falling to his strong jaw, a smile plastered from ear to ear.

"Zack, I presume," Rayne said and smiled warmly at the attractive man.

"How did you know?" he inquired while hugging her. She should have expected it – after all, Angeal had warned her about it. He smelt so good she had to stop herself from lingering in the embrace, though he kept his arm around her shoulder. It was then that it dawned on her – Angeal was trying to set her up with him, that's why he had spent whole afternoons talking to her about the 1st class soldier.

"Zack, could you introduce her to everyone?" Angeal, not so stealthily, tried to pawn her off on him.

"We'll talk about this later, Angeal. For now, enjoy your engagement party. Could you excuse us, Zack and I have people to meet," Rayne said and smiled. Looking at Zack's face, she could see that he was not privy to Angeal's plans, and so, she decided to play along for now. Zack had the most disarming blue eyes she had ever seen, even if she wanted to, she knew she would never succeed at staying mad at him.

Zack was surprised by how beautiful she was, not soldier-like at all. Thin sleek arms, lacking muscle, but so delicately smooth, leading up to an exquisite collar bone and neck shrouded by sleek, shoulder length black hair. Her 5ft4 looked at least 5ft7 in the high black stilettos with red soles. She had not shied away from his arm, and smiled encouragingly at him every time he introduced her to someone new.

Genesis had been stealthily watching them make their way around the room, waiting for them to come their way. Sephiroth pretended that he had not noticed her entrance, and now droned on to Genesis about some drill he was going to put the 1st class soldiers through in the morning. Rayne had had a huge crush on Genesis when she was 16, now four years later, he wondered if it was still present. Since he was Angeal's best friend, he had known her all her life. This was going to be a strange reunion, he thought. She had never been good at concealing her feelings. Angeal had known about how she felt, and had appealed to Genesis to resist her advances. He had said that Genesis, being 21 at the time, was far too old for his 16 year old little sister. Although this was Angeal's reason on the surface, Genesis had a feeling that the implied objection ran deeper than that.

She had been persistent in her pursuit of him, forcing him to be more callous than usual to deter her. He had never dreamt that she would actually come, or he would not have worn the earring she had thrown at him the day he had crushed her. The long dagger earring in his right ear had been part of a pair. He had been unable to find its companion after she threw her gift at him and ran off.

He had always found her affection for him to be odd. No one who ever really knew him, had ever cared about him in that way. Perhaps that too had played a part in his callousness towards her. His snide remarks that day, suggesting that she in no way could ever hold any appeal for him.

Sephiroth had once suggested to him, that she was attractive, and that if he were the object of her affections, that he would not hesitate – even at Angeal's displeasure. Genesis' ever flaring temper had gotten away from him that day as he duelled Sephiroth. Sephiroth had not known her all her life, and did not understand the situation.

Genesis watched Zack nervously ramble to her as he introduced her to different people. They finally came in their direction. Genesis was in his most disinterested pose – leaning, back against a wall, one foot flat against it. His lips curved into a slow smile beneath his auburn hair.

"May I introduce General Rhapsodos, and General Sephiroth. This is…"

"Genesis, Sephiroth." She nodded a greeting. "You're looking well," she said as she smiled warmly at them both.

"As beautiful as ever, Rayne," Sephiroth flirted as he kissed her hand.

"Oh…you know each other." Zack sounded a little defeated.

"Sort of," she replied.

"Well, I am Angeal's best friend," Genesis defended. Zack nodded in reply.

"You can leave her with me, Zack. Go on, enjoy yourself," Sephiroth dismissed Zack as though they were on a mission and Zack had delivered an acquired package to him. Although Zack had been enjoying himself fine, until now, he saw the stern glare in Sephiroth's eyes when he had not immediately departed, and so, he left.

"That wasn't very nice Seph," she chided.

"Well, we haven't seen you in years, and you know how Genesis hates to share." Sephiroth smiled warmly down at her.

"I thought he would appreciate Zack's beauty, or, has he appreciated him and moved on by now," she said, poking fun at Genesis' dating habits. Genesis did not find her comment amusing, and glared at her through his visor of scarlet hair. She laughed at Genesis' displeasure, and Sephiroth joined her, just like they used to.

"Zack is a 'woman-only' man, as far as I know," Sephiroth explained.

"How delicious. Do you think I could entice him into a dance? Though, I see he is in high demand." She looked over at the group of girls huddled and laughing around the charming 1st class soldier.

"Maybe after you do me the honour," Sepiroth said, holding out his hand which she took.

Genesis watched Sephiroth dance with her. She was so different from the child he remembered. He half-expected her to be nervous and giddy at the mere sight of him, like she used to be – but, perhaps that was just vanity. She hadn't really spoken to him at all, though he had not said anything to her either. She seemed to be at complete ease. Her infatuation with him, obviously a long forgotten memory to her now. But, now that it was gone, he kind of missed it.

She was grown now, a woman, of sorts. The child-like softness of her 16 year old features had filled out, become more defined, more distinct, angular. They had given way to high cheekbones, long, dark eyelashes, and red lipstick concealing impossibly soft red lips. He remembered how she had flung her lips on his that day, how he had tasted them before pushing her away and crushing her with his words. How she had thrown the mistletoe and earrings at him saying, "Merry fucking Christmas, you ass," before she ran off. He hadn't seen her since that day – she had left on some trip with her friends the next morning, he assumed, to avoid him. She had not come home after the trip, but rather began University right after. Genesis felt a little guilty, that her probable attempts to avoid him, robbed Angeal of his beloved younger sister, but it was Angeal's request that he push her away, though perhaps not so forcefully. They had never had a chance to talk about it, and although Genesis regretted some of the things he said that day, apologies were just not something he did. It was no use now anyway, he thought. She had obviously gotten over his scathing remarks, and he did not want to refresh her memory of them.

The song was over, he saw Sephiroth stop where they were dancing, and point up at one of the many sprigs of mistletoe dotted around the room. She lifted herself up to chastely kiss him on the lips. Genesis wondered if the kiss would be that chaste if he pulled that stunt with her. He took his gloves off, running his fingers frustratedly through the dark red locks. Was this just about his desire to better Sephiroth, or was it about her. Either way, he could not be clear until he did something about it.

He tapped Sephiroth on the shoulder. "May I?" he inquired, not really waiting for an answer as he cut in and took her hand. Sephiroth just chuckled as he walked back to Angeal's table. Genesis held her close, their bodies already swaying to the music. She did not lean on him, as she had with Sephiroth, did not put her head on his chest. She attempted to keep a polite distance, though he held her securely against him.

"You've really grown up well," he whispered, in his most deep tone.

"Thank you." She looked up at him. Her almost translucent grey eyes were as breathtaking as he remembered.

"I've often wondered how you were." Now that he was holding her, he did not know what to say. Polite small talk was all he could muster, not like before, not like they used to talk, sometimes all night long.

"I've been well. Happy, even." She sounded calm, her words seemed sincere.

"I'm glad, but I've missed you." He hadn't meant to admit that last part, but it had stumbled out, like truths always did when he ventured to speak to her. It had been quite an effort to lie to her that day, taken all his self-control not to run after her and confess.

"Really," she doubtfully replied. "With so many mirrors around you, I'm surprised you had the time to notice my absence," she playfully joked, poking fun at his tendency to check his reflection in any gleaming surface. She knew him after all, what he was truly like.

"Your eyes are the only reflective surface I wish to look into and not see myself." Although his words were sincere, he knew that they had emerged sounding like meaningless flirtation.

"Can I cut in?" Cloud's voice rang from behind him. Genesis had known that this was Angeal's doing, that his friend was trying to ward off any renewal of Rayne's affections for him. Genesis handed her over to Cloud. He was after all, very bad for her – for anyone really.

Angeal did not want her to become one of the nameless, faceless men and women who rotated through Genesis' bedroom. Rayne had known him, his long list of conquests, most of whom he could not remember, even when greeted by them. Genesis could not understand how she could have known him, and still cared for him.

She was useless to him. She could never become one of the faceless crowd. He would have not been able to forget her, or her name, and would have had to endure the guilt of eventually breaking her heart once he had possessed her and was bored, which was an inevitability. Sex was a pleasant distraction to him, a distraction which he was very good at, but a distraction none the less.

All he wanted was to be a hero, everything else was unnecessary.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I failed miserably. I was trying to make this a one-shot, one hour thing. But, it took me two hours, and I didn't get close to what I wanted the end of the story to be. I have at least another chapter for this, but I thought I'd post this and see if any one still reads FF VII, and if anyone likes the story enough to review. Else, I guess I will move on and write something else, or maybe I'll just carry on anyway... If you have read this and liked it, please let me know – I'm not too familiar with this fandom.

This is unlike my Bleach story – I have not brooded over this as I do with my Bleach Novel (Yes, I know it's a long story). I just thought about a cool situation and wrote about it for two hours, and this is the result…though I still didn't get to the end. Damn!


	2. Chapter 2

**Firestarter**

By Willow Athena

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its character's (they are the property of Square Enix), but this story is mine.

**Warning:** The same warning as the last chapter applies. A little shounen ai…GuyXGuy.

**Author's Note:** This is for my sole reviewer (Serpient), you really made my day with what you said – it was really encouraging. I was not sure if I should post this or not, but I think you deserve to know where I was going with this.

I really do have a problem letting go... I hope everyone likes this one.

* * *

Cloud knew Angeal had urgently sent him to dance with Rayne, but he could not understand why at first. Cloud hadn't seen that cold a stare from Genesis, who was usually explicit when displeased about something, now, he just looked defeated, so unlike his normal self-assured persona. Rayne herself looked a little troubled, perhaps Genesis had said something to insult her – that Cloud could believe of him. But, perhaps it was something else…

"You like him, don't you?" Cloud tentatively ventured, hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries, and that she would not be offended by the extremely personal nature of the question.

"Who? _Genesis_?...I used to," she admitted, sounding a little shocked, like she had been caught staring at nude pictures of him. Cloud smiled in disbelief. "Um…its hard I guess – to forget him." She regained her ease, as though she had decided in that moment that Cloud was now family, and deserved the truth. Cloud had almost forgotten that they had a kind of childhood history together – according to Angeal, she was more of the child and Genesis the ruthless predator. But, after the still frozen look on Genesis' face, he wondered if this was ever really a one-sided affection.

"Harder than I thought it would be, and almost unbearable and futile with him this close." She sighed, leaning into his spikes, being the same height as him in the stilettos. She giggled against him. "They tickle," she laughed as she caressed a long blonde spike. "How does my brother endure it?" she smiled, obviously trying to change the subject.

"He's a lot taller than me, guess it feels different for him," Cloud smiled back, allowing the subject to shift. He still felt a little uneasy talking to her about this, about her brother.

"Angeal's right though, they are incredibly soft," the beginnings of a blush emerging on Clouds cheeks. She kissed his hair. "And very kissable," she smiled at his fully red cheeks. Angeal was right about many things, especially how irresistible it felt to induce a blush from him.

"I can't believe he said that to you," Cloud tried to make the heat subside.

"He has said far worse, trust me." She watched the deeper shade of red engulf him. He really was too easy to embarrass, she thought. "Like how soft you feel against him, and how you take his breath away every morning he wakes up next you." They both laughed at his need to hide his face in her hair.

"Did he really say that?" he whispered to her.

"That, and how his tongue likes to trace every contour of your beautiful, naked body," she joked, watching Cloud's mouth open in a gasping 'O' shape. "Okay, okay…maybe he didn't say this last part, but I can only imagine its true." She laughed as the song finished. "He loves you a lot, you know. I know he may not say it all the time, but he feels it," she smiled, as he took her hand to lead her back.

"I know. But sometimes, I just have to beat it out of him," he laughed. She was wonderful, he decided, like the sister he had always wanted but never had.

They walked over to their table, where Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth were seated. "I see you delight in the pleasure of turning my fiancé into a scarlet crusader," Angeal joked as they sat down.

"Aah, the 'holier-than-thou' trinity," Rayne joked. She often used to tease them about how they lorded over their peers – but apparently, as time would reveal, they really were better than the rest.

"Cloud and Rayne, how apt that you two would hit it off. What will we do with you both?" Genesis smiled, as she sat in the lone Chair between him and Sephiroth.

"I know what _I'm_ going to be doing to him…" Angeal leered suggestively at Cloud's rising red.

"Eeew…Angeal, I love you, but still – I'd really appreciate not picturing you naked." She had buried her head in Sephiroth's long silken hair, hoping to repress the image. Genesis soothingly rubbed her naked shoulder, his mere touch causing her to stiffen slightly.

"That gives me an idea…" Angeal said, as he pulled Cloud up and whisked him away.

"They've gone to…"Rayne whispered to Sephiroth.

"What? Have sex? Well, at the very least," Genesis answered. "Don't expect them back anytime soon. With that look in his eye, I wonder if they'll come back at all," Genesis sighed as he sipped his wine.

Rayne had been waiting for an opening, for Zack to be alone so she could ask him to dance, but, it never came. He was constantly surrounded by women fawning over him, one even dared to kiss him, although he gently peeled the inebriated girl off of him, Rayne was now too dejected to bother, and he was obviously honouring Sephiroth's implied command. She had been dancing with a fair number of the first class soldiers, all of them attractive in their own way, just not to her though.

She had somehow allowed herself to be lured into a dark corner in an unknown hallway, the 1st class soldier had said something about the view from the window, but now that she was standing in the barely lit hallway, she wished she had not indulged the tipsy boy.

"It's beauuutiful, just like yo00u, see," he smiled, almost on her.

"Yes Andrew, I see. Perhaps we should get back to the party," she warmly suggested. They were too far from the main room for comfort. She got the weirdest feeling from him, perhaps it was something in his eyes, the husky tone of his voice, or his towering presence which unnerved her – or perhaps, it was all of these.

"You're fucking gorgeous, ya know that?" he said leaning down. She backed away, but the open window left a doubtful route of escape. He was so close to her now, inches away from her face. "Come on…just one kiss. I promise," he breathed on her, rubbing his nose along her jaw.

"No thanks, I'm actually seeing someone," she lied, but he still would not let her pass. She turned her face to the side and shut her eyes tightly. He moved her jaw to face him, and that's when she knew she really had to leave. She stomped on him with her stiletto and pushed past him, but with his soldier 1st class reflexes, he caught her hand.

"Let go," she moaned. His grip tightened, and he didn't look quite as gentle as he had before, not while clutching his foot with his other hand. He yanked her towards him and held her fragile wrist behind her back as he crushed her body against his. "You're hurting me! Let go," she whispered the words so her brother would not hear and kill him.

"You like to play rough, do ya," he maniacally laughed, not completely balanced in his drunken state. She manage to wriggle lose and start jogging away in her heels, only to see him fly past her and land in a crumpled heap at the far end of the corridor.

She turned, expecting to see Angeal, but Genesis stood readying his famous Firaga spell, waiting for it to build to full intensity. She ran to Genesis, and pushed the unmoved man. "Hey! Don't kill him," she pleaded. "Cool down! He's not a bad guy, just drunk. He wouldn't of really hurt me," she tried to keep her voice low, so no one else would be attracted to the noise Andrew's flying body had made when some of his bones had broken.

"What makes you think this has anything to do with you? This is about soldier discipline – no soldier should ever force himself on defenceless _people_," his jaw was clenched, trying not to accidentally set the whole building on fire with his rage.

"Gen, please…" It was completely disarming, she hadn't called him that since…He shook it away and turned, ready to leave. In truth, he really didn't want to ruin Angeal's party, and the SOLDIER, bleeding and broken, could be punished further in the morning. He took her hand in his, "Come, lets go. It seems it's still too dangerous to leave you alone, " he sighed heavily. She had always attracted danger, most notably, dangerous men. But, what else could he have expected from someone who had grown up around soldiers – it would have been slim pickings if she had tried to find a placid soldier. "Nothing's changed, has it? Just the size of the predators which are after you," he joked, not really finding it amusing at all.

She pulled her hand away from his. "A lot's changed," she said as she stormed off. He didn't know what he had said to anger her, but he instantly regretted it.

Although the lights were now dimmed to near darkness, with his mako enhanced senses, he easily saw her – sitting, arms folded, with a very stubborn pout on her lips. How he had missed that pout. He sat down next to her, but she did not turn, until she heard the distinct 'pop' as he easily caught the cork in his hand. She turned back to her mindless stare into the sparse crowd of couples dancing. Genesis poured a glass of the chilled ruby champagne – an obvious bribe. He traced the cool glass along her bare arms until she took it. After drinking half the glass, she thrust it back to him. He finished the solitary few sips left and poured another for her, which she accepted without hesitation this time. She giggled. He smiled at his fulfilled intention.

"I remember the first time you had champagne," he began, as he put his arm around her shoulder. "It was my 21st birthday party, wasn't it? Since Angeal had forbidden you from drinking at such a young age, I had to sneak you my glass every now and then – when he wasn't looking, of course," he chuckled in his deep smooth voice, the resulting vibration against her made her almost shiver. Goose bumps prickled up everywhere, especially the back of her neck.

"I wasn't _that_ young," she replied, allowing herself to lean on his shoulder now, letting his fingers trace her arm and shoulder. "Perhaps a bit naive at 16, but not young." She absently snuggled into his intense warmth, as she used to.

"I remembered – you only like the bubbles – cause they tickle…you were never interested in drinking the whole glass, just the first few sips. It was obviously then left for me to finish, so you could have more tickles on your next round." He smiled in the darkness, knowing she wouldn't see his longing expression. "I think you're partly the reason I got so tipsy that night. You were such a bad influence on me," he laughed, but there was no joy in the sound, just emptiness. So many people had told him how dangerous and bad he was, especially for her, for someone so fragile – he had heard the words repeated so many times, that he had come to believe them to be unshakable truth.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, only because 'The Price of Freedom' had come on, an unmistakably beautiful song that had always reminded him of her – gentle, beautiful, ethereal, and complicated. And now, she was in his arms as it played, her lips inches away from his…

"Maybe some other time. My feet are killing me," she nervously sighed. His current expression was so familiar to her, she had mistaken it for affection in the past, but, she was no longer that naive. He picked her legs up from the ankles, an was about to take off a shoe to massage the aching foot, but she pulled her legs down, refusing. It was something she used to love about him – long talks while her feet, or shoulders, or back was massaged. He could both relax her and cause her to hold her breath at the same time – she both loved, and hated this quality about him.

"Think, I'm just gonna turn in. Its been a long day." She slowly removed herself from his shoulder, feeling emotions she had banished, well up inside her. She hoped she would make it to her room before she burst out crying, that _he_ of all people should not witness this weakness she had for him.

"I'll walk you," he said, getting up as well. Not wanting his moment with her to end, for her to disappear again – for who knows how long this time.

"No! I mean…there's no need, I'm sure I'll find my way," she panicked.

"With all the dark corners between here and your apartment, it would be neglect if I let you roam the halls alone. Anyway, Angeal will murder me if I don't see you safely to bed," he smiled, already beginning to walk towards the elevator. He gracefully thrust out his beautiful hand, "You cant see as well as I can – I don't want you to fall." It all sounded innocent enough, she thought. But the image of the countless dark corners, and all the possibly steamy things that could go on in them, made her heart race.

They both silently waited as the elevator descended to the correct floor. He leant in closer to her, so all he need do is whisper. "Look, mistletoe," he smiled down at her.

"What about it?" she stared back blankly. He didn't know how to respond to that. "It's just an excuse for people who really want to kiss to have an excuse to do it." He had not expected this reply from her. So logical, so emotionless, so detached. Genesis had been hoping for the romantic sixteen year old that he had known, but, she wasn't sixteen anymore, and he felt partly responsible now, for the loss of some of her innocence.

"But you kissed Sephiroth." It sounded almost like an accusation, though he hadn't meant it to. His voice was low and sounded a little hurt.

"Because I wanted to, not because some plant dictates that I should do it. Honestly, soldiers will follow anyone's orders, even a plant's," she laughed as they exited the elevator. "If you wanted to kiss me, you should have done it of your own accord, not because a plant told you to," she stealthily smiled in the dim light of the long winding hallway, unable to adequately hide the flirtatious tone of her voice, and hoping he hadn't heard her slip.

Did she just flirt with him? He couldn't be sure, but he got the distinct impression that she had just given him permission to kiss her…maybe she wasn't over him after all. A suffocating, debilitating tension began to build at that thought. He remembered now, what it was like to be loved by her – how his body often responded before his mind could stop it.

"I have a gift I've been meaning to give you for a while." He stopped at his apartment door, next door to hers, she realised. He swiped his key card and held the door open.

"Oh…"she said, hovering outside his door, not wanting to go in, like it was the lair of a monster that would destroy her. But, Genesis stood at the door until she did venture in. He closed it, but she still hovered near it, like the place was booby trapped. He put a lamp on. It cast a soft light on his elegantly decorated lounge. It looked sophisticated, functional, and comfortable – just like Genesis, once you got to know him. There were many greens, browns and reds in the room – they reminded her of his favourite Banora apple trees – the ones she always found him lying under, reading.

He took off his boots and left them by the door with various other pairs of shoes. He hung his long red duster up on his coat rack, and told her to make herself at home while he changed and searched for her present. He disappeared around the corner for a few minutes. The thought of him changing in the other room was heightening her need to flee, but in which direction, she couldn't be sure, so, she remained planted to the spot where he had left her.

About three minutes past, but it felt like an eternity to her. Her heart racing faster with every ticking second. When he returned, wearing nothing but black silk pyjama pants and an open matching silk robe, he noticed her still anxious form hovering near the door. She felt her traitor emotions mutinying against her, and felt as though she would unravel if she took another step inside his apartment. Perhaps he should have worn something less revealing, he thought, but she had seen him in less, many times before. He silently sighed, he wanted her to be comfortable – to be herself with him again.

He leaned against the back of his soft sienna leather couch, holding out the beautifully wrapped gift. She didn't want to seem silly, so she silently took a deep unnoticeable breath, and walked the short distance to his lounge. As she closed the distance between them, he teasingly pulled the present against him, the red holographic wrapping paper shimmering against his bare golden chest. She gave him a cold stare, obviously not wanting to play that game right now, so he handed the present to her as he straightened to his full 6ft1. "Open it," he encouraged, invading her personal space.

"Loveless," she gasped as she opened the present. "I…I can't, its your copy – I remember it well. It even smells like you." She absently smelled the pages, then realising what she was doing, she began to blush, and thrust the book towards his chest.

"I have a new copy, I wanted you to have this one." He pushed the book back towards her. He had meant to give her the book that Christmas four years ago – before Angeal had pleaded with him to push her away.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly at him. "I remember…you used to read it to me over the phone when I couldn't sleep." She looked reminiscently down at the well-read white book. Angeal had thought her feelings for Genesis to be a one-sided phenomenon but, she hadn't been delusional, he had cared about her in some way – just not _that_ way. At least she had thought he cared about her – until that nightmarish day of course.

He stalked closer to her until she was flush against the closest lounge wall, and could retreat no further. He removed a strand of hair from across her eyes. "I could recite it to you now, if you'd like…" he offered softly in his deep voice, his lips hovering a breath away from hers. He saw her will begin to fold at his close proximity. "Or, I could give you that _gift_ I've been saving for you." His moistened lips brushed hers gently. He took the book from her and threw it on a nearby couch.

"I…I should…go," she wavered unconvincingly as he placed one hand on the wall to block her exit, and the other caressed her cheek.

"If you think that's best…" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Seph was right, he thought…to hell with Angeal. Angeal didn't know him as well as he thought – and, if she still felt what she did before, he would not give her up so easily this time – not even for his best friend.

"Prob…ably…best…to…" He placed a soft kiss on her supple, unimaginably soft lips. Both their eyes sliding closed in unison. Even just this innocent kiss with her, held more emotion than all the men and women he had fucked. He couldn't call it being _intimate_, because there was never any intimacy, not on his part at least, he had just fucked them, and he rarely endured repeat encounters. They were not his lovers, most belonging to other people – married, engaged, in a relationship…never fucking anyone available, no one who wanted to get close – and, he hated when a tryst got attached and wanted to leave their partners for him.

He kissed her again, wanting to truly taste her, letting his hand drop from the wall to pull her close, snaking around her waist, holding her against him. Her hands, on his shoulders, holding herself up. One hand flitted through his silken auburn hair as he bend down further to kiss her inviting porcelain neck, "Are you sure…you won't…let me…give you that…_gift_," he said, trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders.

All the reply he would receive was a moan as she claimed his lips in a wet, hot kiss that made his Firaga taste like ice. _Mine_, he thought. _All mine_. _Always_.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Should I leave this as the end? I kinda feel I have one more chapter in me, and as you can see, it is heading in a very steamy direction. I have never written _M-rated_ stuff before, and I was wondering if I should give it a try. Let me know what you think.

And thanks for reading this

~Willow~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all you wonderful readers.

As you guys no doubt know, FF has been cleaning out all stories with an M rating and suspending those author's accounts. So, I have decided to remove all the M-rated chapters from this story for now. I think that FF might reinstate it and there are many authors who are petitioning them to reinstate the M and MA ratings so that authors may just write whatever they want. It should also be up to the readers to choose the ratings of the stories they read and not up to FF to enforce their beliefs and curtail authors' creativity.

I know I have not posted for a while. I have not given up on the story, I was just trying to find another place to post it as I can't figure out a way to remove the M-rated stuff without losing all the story elements embedded in the steamy scenes. I hope that FF will just give up on their current crusade, but until then, I won't be posting anything more here as I don't want my account suspended and I don't want to lose all your wonderful reviews.

One of my friends has suggested another sort of FF site, namely, Your Fanfiction, which is supposed to be similar to FF where everyone can post fanfiction and review etc. but I have not had the time to adequately investigate it. When I am settled there I will post another chapter here to redirect reader traffic to the new chapters, not that they are all M rated, but it would be disjointed to have unconnected chapters here and it's difficult to write two versions of one scene just to clean out the sex.

I have an account on the 'Your Fanfiction' site called (Willow)…Yes, just Willow, as that's my name. I haven't taken any time to figure out how to navigate that site yet, but if you do happen to go there, PM me a hello so we can reconnect. Anyone who has ever PM'ed me knows what a chatter box I am, so don't be shy.

Thank you all for your encouragement and support.

Miss you all,

Willow


End file.
